


Head Out on the Highway

by Silver_Wolfen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolfen/pseuds/Silver_Wolfen
Summary: Apparently some places call getting a blow job in a car "Road Gobby"The things you learn on Discord...





	Head Out on the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Slide on over to the Deviant Behavior Discord and say Hi! 
> 
> We don't bite... _hard_ ;-)
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/X8AmNQn

   You had been in the car for a few hours now. The sun had long since set. Connor ignored most of your pleas to stop somewhere for the night, stating he didn't require a recharge and you could sleep in the passenger seat just fine. You narrowed your eyes at him, glaring when he glanced over at you with a smirk.

    "That's not the _point_ , I want to sleep in an actual god damn _bed_ tonight!" You huffed and flopped back in the seat, arms crossed, glaring daggers at the road ahead. These damn androids and their single-mindedness, model drivers, never distracted, never--- _Oooh...._

   Your gaze slanted over to Connor, a plan forming in your mind. Time to see just how stoic and undistracted he could be. You watch Connor as you slowly slide your hand over the center console, being careful not to knock his arm while he holds the shifter. Connor's eyes flick to your hand briefly before looking back at the road, unconcerned. You continue to slowly creep your fingers over, now touching his thigh. You look out the window casually while tracing random patterns on his jeans. Connor gives you a look out of the corner of his eye, starting to get vaguely suspicious. You give Connor an innocent smile as your fingers slowly trail closer to his inner thigh. You swear you see his cheek twitch slightly, but it could've been a trick of the light.

   He remains unresponsive even as your fingers start to tease the crease of his hip. As you apply a little more pressure, you begin to suspect he turned off his sensors. He probably knew damn well what you were up to. His face offers you no clues, his eyes still focused on the road. You narrow your eyes and, challenge accepted, reach your hand over to boldly cup his crotch. His LED cycles from blue to yellow and back again, but he gives no other sign. It's enough for you. You gently begin kneading your fingers into the denim, working the soft flesh beneath it.

   Connor continues to drive and shift gears as if nothing is happening. Staying awake is becoming as much of a challenge as distracting him is, but you're stubbornly determined to win yourself a bed. You begin to realize the previously giving texture under your fingers is slowly becoming more resistant. A smirk flashes across your lips, you might just win this little battle of wills yet. You up the ante, sneakily flicking the button of the fly open before slowly easing down the zipper. His refusal to wear any underwear used to weird you out, but you quickly discovered the _convenience_ of it, much to his smug satisfaction. You slipped your hand in, it was a snug fit and the zippers caught on your skin, but you were able to slip your fingers down his hardening length. A few gentle tugs and a bit of wriggling freed him from the cloth prison. You found yourself nibbling on your lip, warmth spreading through your own body as you started stroking him.

   You moved slow, sliding up the smooth flesh before caressing over the tip with your thumb, then easing back down to the base. Connor is still focused on the road, but when you aren't looking, his jaw tightens as he grits his teeth. He flexes his grip on the steering wheel, biting back the urge to moan, trying not to swerve off the road as his processors get bombarded with sensation. He shifts, the gears grinding in protest when he slips up. He hears a muffled chuckle from your direction and shoots a quick glare at you. You just smile sweetly and tighten your grip. Your victory is close at hand, you can see him starting to fray at the edges.

    A sign passes by in a flash of the headlights, the next town is coming up and it has a hotel. You begin stroking his shaft with a firmer pressure, knowing now that his control was slipping. His hips twitch slightly, and he lets out a huff of breath. You’re feeling smug, already anticipating curling up in a soft bed tonight. You get to savor that smugness for nearly a whole minute before the car jerks under you. Connor, having had enough of your teasing, jerks the wheel to the side, pulling the car over on the dark road. You meet his eyes, dark in the illumination of the dashboard.

    He reaches a hand out to tangle in your hair, tugging you forward into a bruising kiss. His hips buck, rutting into your fist. You pull away, opening your mouth to say something, and he pushes your head down, shifting his hips up in a calculated movement. His blunt head passes your lips, a muffled sound of surprise leaving you. You shift to a more comfortable position, as much as you can with his fingers still tangled in your hair. Your free hand slides under you, dipping beneath the waistband of your pants, fingers slipping into your wet heat. His breath stutters as he presses you, urging you to take more of him in. You close around him, tongue stroking along his flesh, your soft moans vibrating against his length, artificial fluids seeping from his slit, the tart sweetness coating your tongue.

    You work yourself with your other hand, fingers pumping in time with your movements. Connor casts his gaze along you, watching you masturbate as you suckle his length. He lets out a soft curse and digs his fingers in to your scalp. He rolls his hips, pushing his cock deeper into your mouth, soft growls escaping his throat. You gag ever so slightly as the thick tip pushes on the back of your tongue, seeking the warm envelopment of your throat. He pauses at the sound and feeling, fingers caressing your head, the haze of lust not blocking his care for you. You squeeze a hand around his shaft in response to his pause, causing him to gasp and moan.

    You graze him with your teeth, feeling him twitch at the sensation. He urges you on, wanting more, faster, deeper. Fluid leaks from him, trickling down your throat, echoing the surge between your legs. It doesn't take you much longer before he's coming undone, rutting into your mouth, his panting and hoarse cry filling the night air as his shaft pulses between your lips, throat flexing as you swallow thick streams of fluid, almost choking on it as your own orgasm leaves you gasping.

    You slide off him with a satisfied pop, licking your lips as you meet his hooded gaze. Connor reaches for your hand, holding your stare as he methodically cleans your fingers, sucking each digit into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them. He then pulls you close, lips claiming yours as he kisses you deeply, tongue plundering your mouth, analyzing your combined flavors. He pulls away slowly, forehead pressed to yours, panting breaths mixing with yours. His LED spins yellow briefly, his eyes dark.

  
    "I have reserved us a room at the next hotel, where I fully intend to make you wish you decided to sleep in the car."


End file.
